Grieving Hearts
by AngelaCharlene
Summary: The immediate aftermath of everyone's return to the Enchanted Forest after the winter finale, this is focused mainly on Belle's perspective. Despite their sketchy history together, Belle and Regina make a brief connection. Currently a one-shot- might change if I feel so inspired.


As the billowing purple cloud that had engulfed them all dissipated, everyone stood in the same positions they had in the center of Storybrooke just moments before. The only difference was that they were all restored to their original Enchanted Forest selves- the women in fancy gowns, Snow's hair long and curly once more, the men swathed in leather and fur, and the dwarfs back to their own proportions and bearded faces. The weight of recent events continued to hang in the forest air. For a moment, no one could speak. No one knew what could be said. Rumplestiltskin had sacrificed himself to save them all. Emma and Henry had to stay behind and lose all the memories they had with the people of this world, a tremendous loss for Snow, David, and Regina alike. "We're back..." Snow finally breathed.

Belle had been in a complete daze since watching helplessly as her beloved Rumple vanished. She felt shattered and had barely had time to digest what had happened before Regina had undone her curse and sent them all back to where they came from. She was back in her golden gown and green hooded cape. The last time she'd worn this ensemble was in the Dark Castle. Tears pricked at her eyes again with that realization.

Suddenly, she heard a small voice calling to her. "Belle?" A cricket on her shoulder made her start. "It's me- it's Archie. Well, Jiminy here." Oh right, of course. Archie had been holding her when they disappeared. Belle had forgotten his true form. Belle gave him a sad but grateful smile and placed him gently on a nearby stump. "Just remember, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." he said. Belle nodded.

Belle was vaguely aware of other conversations going on around her, Snow and Charming trying to be strong and keep everyone together to rebuild their kingdom, Regina a bit lost in her own thoughts and still reeling from what was probably the most difficult choice she'd ever had to make. Belle didn't know what her own future would be without Rumple. At this moment, she could only think of sinking to the ground and letting her grief wash over her.

She noticed noticed Rumplestiltskin's son Baelfire standing just off to her side. He looked quite handsome in his new ensemble. His brown doe eyes reminded her so much of his father. It just wasn't fair. Rumple had invested so much into being reunited with his son, and now they would never be together. Bae was taking his death much more stoically than Belle herself was, but she could tell how much he was hurting on the inside, his own tears just barely hidden beneath the surface. They'd have to stick together now. As the two people whom Rumple loved more than anyone in the world, they were family.

"You really loved him, didn't you." said Snow White approaching Belle gently.

"I-I did...yeah." was all Belle could muster.

"I'm so, so sorry...I can't imagine your pain..." Snow wrapped her arms around Belle. Belle let Snow hold her and the tears spilled out again onto the princesses shoulder, Snow black curls melding with Belle's brown ones as they they hugged.

"I can." Belle looked up at the source of the voice. Regina, the woman who had once stolen her away from Rumplestiltskin and kept her locked up for the entirety of the curse, stood in her regal black couture. Belle felt her body tense. Despite the fact that Regina had played a big role in the defeat of Peter Pan, Belle couldn't quite relax around her. She eyed her uncertainly.

"You...you've had true love?" said Belle.

"I know it's hard to believe...but yes, I have." Regina cast her eyes downward. "His name was Daniel. He was the stable boy, but Mother wanted me to be a queen. She ripped his heart out and crushed it right in front of me."

"I-I'm so sorry, Regina. No one should ever have to go through that...not even..."

"Not even someone like me? Go on, you can say it."

Belle nodded.

"Belle...don't do what I did. Don't let your grief darken your heart."

"I won't." said Belle, "I'll keep him there, always." A slight smile touched the edge of her lips. "Thank you, Regina."

"For what?"

"Showing me there's some kindness buried in your heart."

Regina paused for a moment. "You're welcome."


End file.
